100 Theme Challenge
by QueenOfPixies
Summary: 100 theme challenge including multiple fandoms - NOT a crossover despite what says. Hetalia, Supernatural and Legend of Zelda mostly but including others, ratings may change for some chapters. Romance/Humour and a little Angst, and lots of different ships.
1. Introduction - Hetalia

**This is a 100 theme challenge I got off the lovely and amazing Black Rose Authoress! Thank you so much for giving me the full list of prompts :D**

**The chapters in this are going to be relatively short, in between 800 and 2500 words at most and maybe a month or so apart if I remember to write lol. They're also going to include multiple different fandoms not just the two the site lets you put in, so no, it's **_**not a crossover**_**. It's got Hetalia, Supernatural, Legend of Zelda and maybe just maybe some other fandoms. Most likely just these three though. **

**The only OC this challenge MIGHT have in it is the Republic of Awesome.**

**A crapload of them will probably turn out to be crack and AU soooooo yeah I apologise lol. Also the rating will change between T and M depending on the chapter, but I'll tell you which in the AN, though most of them will just be T. If you think I should change a chapter's rating, please inform me and I'll take your opinion into account. They're most likely going to be fluff, but knowing me and the things I'm into, there's going to be angst in there somewhere.**

**To start it off with 'Introduction', I give you a Hetalia USUK fic! (Yet another high school AU) blatantly based of that one Tumblr post. RATED T for sexual references and coarse language.**

**Chapter 1 – INTRODUCTION**

"So, my lovely little students, have you all written your notes down for the introductions of your essays?" the tall and well-dressed young woman asked her obviously bored class.

"Yes, miss," the class droned in reply, disappointed they'd gotten yet more homework to do over the weekend. At least the last bell was going to ring relatively soon. Only one of the students was disappointed that his favourite class, English, was ending soon.

She smiled widely, the soft pink of her lipstick making the white of her teeth stand out. "Good, because those drafts are due in on Monday!" She paused as the bell rang. "Put your chairs up and don't forget to have a wonderful weekend, guys!" she said excitedly as the teenagers filed out of the room.

Arthur Kirkland was the last to leave, hanging behind to make sure he had all the details and requirements for the homework right.

Putting her whiteboard markers back in her pencil case and gathering her notebooks, she got out of her chair began to head over to the classroom door. Noticing there was still a student standing behind her desk with a patient expression, she halted.

"Oh, sorry Arthur. What would you like to discuss this time?" she inquired, still smiling warmly.

Arthur gave her an awkward little smile. "Just the usual, Miss Weisse. Worrying over topics and the like. Are you sure I'm allowed to do my essay on transformative works of late Victorian literature that question traditional views of gender and sexuality?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck which he was sure had tightened from the whiplash this afternoon. Geez, Miss Weisse may have been his favourite teacher, but she wrote notes way too fast.

She laughed lightly. "Is that it, Arthur? I'm pretty sure you've already asked me multiple times, love, and I'm sure all those times I said it was perfectly fine. I know how much it means to you." She pushed him towards the door, still chuckling. "You relax when you get home, okay? I know you'll do just fine. And take better care of that neck! I see you rubbing it and wincing all too often!"

He smiled back at her and waved with the hand that wasn't massaging his tightened muscles.

"Will do miss, as long as you stop writing those notes so quickly! Have a great weekend miss."

"You too, Arthur."

Arthur walked out into the corridor, confident he was going to get the introduction completed tonight. He kept smiling all the way down the corridor.

That was, until his friend – sorry, _boy_friend – Alfred saw him and began running down the corridor towards him.

"Artieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled, giving Arthur the slightest warning before he jumped on him, squishing him tight in a hug.

Arthur rolled his eyes as best he could, what with them being squished out of his head. "Hello, Alfred. Can you put me down now please?" he managed to breathe out, knowing the answer was almost definitely –

"Nope! I haven't seen you all day and I missed you so muuuuuuuuuuuch babe! Gotta hug you and kiss you and do all those romantic things!" Alfred replied, putting him down and spinning him around so he could kiss him.

That, at least, Arthur was happy about. Alfred was quite a remarkable kisser, and he knew it, slipping his tongue into Arthur's mouth and doing that…that _thing_… the thing where he slowly ran his tongue along the back of Arthur's teeth to get a quiet moan out of him.

Coming out and locking up her classroom, Miss Weisse turned around and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

"Oi! You two! That is not appropriate behaviour for school! Go on and get home!" she chastised lightly, moving her right hand in a shooing motion as she walked down the other end of the corridor to the languages staffroom.

Jumping at the raised pitch of her voice, the two boys blushed and pulled their heads apart.

Alfred, happy that he had managed at least that for the day, grabbed Arthur back into a hug and kissed his forehead, giving him a small, loving smile. The one that said 'I love you so much and it makes me so happy that you love me too'. Arthur, smiling back and just as happy, leant his head on Alfred's shoulder, breathing in the scent of washing detergent and the vanilla incense Alfred's mother burnt constantly to keep the house smelling nice.

"You can do that forever as long as you stop calling me 'babe'," he said, mumbling it into the fabric that covered Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred pouted, tilting his head to the side as Arthur glared at him from under thickish eyebrows.

"But baaaaaaaaaaabe!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and quickly walked away, getting his transport pass out of the corner of his plaid indigo school pants.

Catching up to him with ease, Alfred caught Arthur's unused hand in his, grasping it tightly to get his attention again.

"How about you come home with me tonight and stay the weekend?" he whispered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively and garnering another eyeroll from his boyfriend.

"Only if you let me call my mother first and have her bring over some clean clothes and a toothbrush," Arthur said, blushing a light pink.

Alfred laughed. "Okay, you can call her, but you don't need clothes, you can just wear mine!" he replied, laughing when Arthur hit him. "Hey, you can argue all you want babe, but I still think you look pretty damn good in my clothes."

Sighing and giving up to his fate, he pulled Alfred out the school gates and down the street towards the bus stop.

"I'll only wear your clothes if you take them off," he said lightly, raising an eyebrow and looking at Alfred, who was now blushing himself.

Alfred smiled. "Awesome. We're going to have so much fun tonight, Artie!"

"Right. Well I hope you're well stocked on lube, because spit just doesn't cut it." Arthur spoke with a regal tone to his British accent, sticking his nose in the air and looking snobbish as their bus pulled up.

Laughing loudly as they found their seats, Alfred leant in to whisper something in Arthur's ear.

"And why wouldn't I, Artie? Sometimes just my hand doesn't cut it. Maybe when I'm alone I like to think of the things I could do with that lube… and then do them."

Blushing bright red, Arthur shoved Alfred into the window, hissing through his teeth, "We're on a public bus, for crying out loud! Don't say that kind of stuff, git! What if the little kids or old people heard you?"

And Alfred only laughed, slinging his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Arthur woke up to the feel of morning wood against his ass. At first he was slightly pleased, and he was thinking of various different ways to go about using it to wake Alfred up, until he looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table and realised it was _eight-thirty Monday morning_ and he was _lying naked in bed with his boyfriend_.

And that he'd forgotten to do his English homework.

"Fuck!"

Pushing Alfred off himself and then off the bed, he jumped over Alfred lying suddenly awake on the carpeted floor to where his uniform lay, hastily thrown over a desk chair in their eagerness to get to the bed and other… activities.

_Dammit Arthur, you _know_ this is why you don't accept Alfred's offer of a weekend! _he yelled to himself in his head, wishing he had taken some initiative at least yesterday and maybe used the material from their sexual Victorian role-play for his essay.

Alfred sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, confused as to why Arthur was out of bed and slipping his clothes on and checking his pocket for his transport pass.

"…Artie? What are you doing up, babe? It's too early for the weekend…" he yawned, stretching his arms out and then looking at his clock.

"Shit!"

Arthur laughed, making sure everything was in his school satchel as he slung it over his shoulder and walked over to help Alfred out of the mess of blankets he was currently tangled in.

"My point exactly, now get up, get dressed, get your stuff together and run with me to the bus stop or we're going to be late!" Arthur said, pulling Alfred up onto his feet and then throwing his briefs at his face.

"Ugh, yes mother." Arthur poked his cheek for that remark.

When Arthur walked into his English classroom some hour and a half later, he walked straight to his desk and sat there, looking thoroughly disappointed in himself.

Hearing his very audible sigh, Miss Weisse looked up and laughed when she saw the marks on his neck.

"I hope those hickeys aren't your excuse for not turning your introduction in, Arthur."

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**All I'm going to say is that I wrote this in about two hours because I wanted to upload something and this challenge has been waiting on my documents for ages.**

**Also I'm sorry if this wasn't too great, it was a chapter that was mostly dialogue-based. I prefer to write things that don't entail much talking.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and what's to come relatively soon!**

**Signing off,**

***sips tea***

**Ozzie ozzie ozzie,**

**LI-BER-TEA!**


	2. Love - Supernatural

**Supernatural drabble somewhat Destiel woot I got bored and my other SPN fic refuses to be written so I decided to do the second part of the challenge huzzah**

**No judging it was done in like a 2 hour timespan ok so I know it's shit but I felt like uploading something wheeee :D**

**I apologise that it makes absolutely no sense whatsoever I got a small bunny in my head while in the shower this morning sooooo**

**Enjoy, my darlings! **

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**CHAPTER 2 - LOVE**

How long has it been?

He's watched over mankind since before they were mankind. He's fallen in love with humanity over and over and over again, only to have his heart/mind/grace broken.

Sometimes he wonders whether it's worth it, all the pain and the grief and the death and the evil that he witnesses, and then –

Then he sees all the goodness and compassion and life in them and remembers why they're his Father's greatest creation.

The happy, the resilient, the naturally caring, the helpful, the kind… he remembers why he fell in love with them so long ago. They're so beautiful in everything they are, the way they live and create and love.

They're all so inspiring to watch, their individuality and wonder creeping into what he'd like to call his soul, the thing he wants so badly…

He watches the birth of righteousness with a curiosity most of his kind would call irresponsible or unwise.

He watches over _him_ like the beautiful and shining mother of justice told _him_ he would, and cries for _him_ when _he_ loses her and everything dear to _his_ heart.

He watches _him_ fall into every pit of despair and rise out of them again, only to wish he could pull _him_ back out when _he_ comes close to ending _his_ own life.

He watches as _he_ seals _his_ fate in darkness and shrouded self-loathing and co-dependency, and knows that soon will be his moment to help _him_ realise that _his_ fate is more than _he_ ever dreamt it would be.

As _Dean Winchester_ gazes upon him in the burning depths of Hell, in the old and decrepit barn, in the car he calls home, Castiel smiles.

He smiles because of the self-sacrifice and justice in Dean's heart, and he smiles when Dean's soul is finally reunited with his body, because – as Castiel sees it – Dean is the epitome of the goodness of humanity.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Castiel falls in love again and again and again, only to have what he calls his heart broken when he realises how broken the one he loves is, only to feel it crack and shatter into itty bits and pieces when he sees how much Dean hates, detests, _loathes_ this world, this life, this thing that is himself.

When his heart keeps breaking, Castiel only ever does the things he thinks will mend Dean, and along with him, his heart, in the hopes that he might love Castiel back some day, in the hopes that the thing Castiel desires so badly will come to him, even if it means waiting forever, even if it means lying and leaving and cheating and causing that love pain.

Castiel doesn't understand why Dean gets mad at him when his explanation is the most obvious thing, the greatest and most driving force, the thing that made Castiel so intrigued with humanity – love.

Love that means betrayal,

Betrayal that means loyalty,

And loyalty that means never wanting to let go.

Because he didn't want to leave Dean with some woman he made love to a decade ago.

Because he didn't want to cause Dean pain by accidentally carving his brother in half.

Because he loves Dean so much, too much, that it hurts to hear him yell. It hurts to see him so disappointed and angry and confused and wondering _why._

It hurts so much to be so empty that all he can think of is to fill that emptiness up with stupid plans and wicked schemes and to betray Dean again so that he realises how much love he has for his righteous man.

It hurts so much to see Dean's fear and melancholy that he barely feels himself implode and float away on the calm and serene and unknowing water.

But when he gets to see the beauty that is relief and happiness on Dean's face, it makes Castiel think that all his extremes were not in vain, and that his wishes might come true.

So he slips on the coat that Dean hands him, and does what he feels is right, he tries to make up for what he did wrong, even if he knows it won't work.

Because never wanting to let go means the never ending cycle of loyalty and betrayal.

And because betraying your family and all you've ever known for the one person you'd give your life to… that means love.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**oh my god it's 804 wordsss so littleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee only four pagesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**again I'm so very sorry **

**~~OL-T~~**


End file.
